Path to Revolution
by Leonard Church814
Summary: Johnny Black has poisoned Kazuto with the last bit of the poison he used during Gun Gale, with Kazuto on the brink of death he is transported to a mysterious land where Danger Beasts, Imperial Arms, and a corrupt Capital is the center of everything. As the truth is opened to him he joins Night Raid to fix the evils of this world and hopefully return to Asuna.
1. Kill the Stranger

***looks at last update* pheeeeeew, well, I have some catching up to do. Welcome friends, as you seen in the story this is going to be a fairly interesting story. RIght now I'm contimplating on what to call it. So hopefully by the end of the chapter I'll find a name for it to staple on to here. Now, why don't we get started. OH btw if youd don't know what Alicization Arc is from SAO...eeeer slight spoilers.**

**[Location Unknown] Krirgaya, Kazuto nickname: Kirito**

He couldn't breathe, he felt numb, like everything around him was just the wind. Even the wind he couldn't feel. What had happened, he remembered Johnny Black, stalking him and Asuna. And...oh god, the poison, Johnny Black injected the Succinylcholine. His luck has finally run out, he was about to die, and he couldn't save himself, nor could he see the smile on Asunas face again. Oh Asuna the pain she must be going through right now, Kazuto couldn't imagine it, he didn't want to...in fact he didn't want this to actually be true. But even _he _coudln't deny how lethal the poison that was injected into him was. He had to accept his death, though it only bring him a lot of regrets. Not being able to bring Yui into real life, not growing old with Asuna, the list went on...but he had to leave them behind, what choice did he have? All he saw was white, his ears hardly picked anything up, he felt his body being moved onto something that was most likely a hospital bed, and the last words that he would ever hear in his life.

"KAZUTO!"

Then Darkness.

**Path to Revolution**

He breathed in a mouthful, he breathed as if he had never been alive 'till this day. He looked around, he was in a small room, the walls were made from wood, instead of lightbull lamps there were lamps that used fire. He sat straight up looking around, nothing indicated something of electronic use. He got up and looked at a nearby mirror, he wore a black shirt and jeans. He then walked to the door, on the other side was a living room, no television, a book case filled to the brim, and a fire place. It reminded him a lot of his house in SAO that he shared with Asuna. Oh where was he? If he knew he could try his damn hardest to get back to her...but he didn't. He'll still try. He walked outside, the sun was bright in his face, his eyes adjusting to the brightness, Kirito covered the suns beam. As his eyes adjusted he looked around, it was a small village, maybe 30-50 people at least lived here, at most 100. He noticed that the men around here did hard labor while the women merely talked and hung clothing, llike back in the 1800's. They didn't wear clothing like anyone he seen back in Japan either. They wore simple clothes, no complexity, no sort of pictures, just one color and done.

"Oh hey you."Kirito jumped back, startled, it was a fairly old man, mid 50's, grey hair and beard, but still big and strong.

"Oh my bad, sorry I scared you."

"I-it's alright."Kirito had a rough time trying to talk.

"Hey don't strain yourself, you've been out for 3 days."

"3 days?"Kirito asked.

"Yeah, one of the other kids found you knocked out, no wounds, no sickness, maybe a heat stroke from wearing all that black, but nothing else. We brought you here and kept you healthy since, boy are you a heavy sleeper."

"Thanks, but where am I?"

"Oh, well we're in the middle of nowhere really, just a small village here in the woods."

"I meant country wise, Japan?"

"Japan? Is that some kind of new town?"

"No, Japan is a country. Where are we?"

"Well I can tell you we ain't near what you call a Japan."

"Is there a landmark, anything around here that I can identify?"Kirito asked.

"Well, the Imperial Capital is a long ways from here, maybe a few days worth of hiking, at most a week."

"I-Imperial Capital?"

"Yeah, y'know where our society came from?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Jeez boy did you get knocked upside the head?"

"No."

"You probably did if you don't know what the Capital is, maybe you have amnesia follow me."And so Kirito did.

With this only came bigger questions, and a bigger need for answers.

**timeskip**

A year has gone by, in that year he had learned where he was and everything the small village was able to provide him. Learning the history of the Imperial Castle all the way to Danger Beasts. He didn't know how he got here but he'd find out, and when he would he'd find Asuna. But at the moment he had more pressing matters.

"I'm sorry to burden you with this Kirito."

"Don't worry, I would happily go out and find some money for you guys."

"Thank you Kirito, you've been a blessing to us."

"There's no need for that, besides, I still owe you."

"Thank you, you've no idea how much this matters to us."

I looked at the old man, Celebrimbor, a mighty smith. The old man was probably the kindest I met, next to kid Tatsumi. The village needed money and the only way to do that was to venture out to the capital and join the army or something. I didn't know what I'd do but I had to do something, to help them. Later that day I waved goodbye to everyone, to Yagami, Tatsumi, Sayo, Ieyasu, and everyone else. I grabbed my coat of midnight and Dark Repulsor and Elucidator (which came with me when the village found me, I don't know how they got here, especially Dark Repulser) and made my way to the capital. It was a long journey, and very ardous, town after town I'd go and do anything I could, and every town I sent a letter back. Danger Beasts and bandits scattered the roads, it didn't take long to finish them as I've been able to retain my fighting from the old days.

I walked down the dirt road, I looked at the sun, I could feel that the capital was close. Nothing too bad has happened today, no bandits, no Danger Beasts, just a nice stroll in the woods. I heard and ran, ahead, there was a carravan and in front of it was an Earth Dragon, no typical Danger Beast. As it's right arm descended upon the two men I took out my Elucidator and cut it off just as it was about to kill them and landed behind it.

"Hm, this won't take any time at all."I smirked.

The Dragon turned back at me and slammed it's arm down at me. I jumped into the air and lunged at him, cutting him down the middle. Blood spewed from the beast as it fell to the ground. I got back up and turned around.

"That was amazing!"

"You actually took down that Danger Beast single-handedly!"The two men said.

"It's nothing, I've fought tougher. Anyway, do you know which way it is to the Capital and how far?"

"You're going to the Capital?"

"Yeah, need the money so it's the best place to get it."

"You're fooling yourself kid, the Capital isn't a place for hopes and dreams."

"What makes you say that?"

"The monsters."

"Danger Beasts?!"I asked.

"No, people. Greedy, sadistic, maniacal, those are only the begining of what the Capital has to offer."

"Thank you for the advice but I can't stop because of some corruption in the Capital. I will get that money, and when I do I'll make sure the village is safe."I said as I walked in the direction I was headed.

**Imperial Capital**

"So, this is the capital."I said as I looked around.

The place was filled with people, shopping and just plain everyday things.

"I'll definately make the money I need here."

Though I still haven't made up my mind on how to do it? Joining the military was a bit risky but proved to pay well if it was anything like real world militaries, but I could be a hunter and just kill Danger Beasts but it proved the same risks as the military but with a varied cash reward. I went to the military application first to see what it was like.

"Sorry kid but due to the recession we've been flooded with applicants, even if you applied there won't be any guarentee you'll get it."

"Thanks, at least you told me."I left the building, what to do now. It's not llike there was any sign up for Danger Beast hunting.

What to do? Be a shop keep? No, I never raised up bartering in SAO that much, but that was in a virtual world where calculations decided everything. I could be a servant, no too degrading plus I won't earn far enough money to-

"Hi!"I looked up, it was a girl. Said girl was hardly wearing any clothes as well.

"Want a lady to lend a hand?"She wore a scarf around her neck, a 'top' that covered the bottom half of her...erm chest, deetached sleeves, gold arm bands,

"What-"

"Let me guess, you came to the Capital to get it big and make tons of money and be famous, plus you're from the country."

"Not exactly like that but close enough, but how did you know that?"

"Once you've lived in the Capital long enough you tend to learn a few things here and there. Besides that, I know a quick way of getting into the military if you want to. I have a high up friend."I narrowed my eyes, this was way to connvenient. This girl has to be poor, or a scam, the most reasonable being the latter, I looked in my wallet and handed her a few spare money.

"Here, if you're poor or just a scam you can just have the money, you don't need to trick me."The girl was left with a very surprised face.

"Thanks but I'll pass, see you whenever I do."I told her as I walked off.

The rest of the day was basically not getting a job, anywhere. No one would hire, and most of them were becuase of the 'recession'. I didn't see any shortage of money exchange or anyone just generably un-happy. It was night time so I sat next to a wall, thinking on what to do now. Ahead of me a horse carriage stopped, I looked up as a small girl around my age stood in front of me.

"If you have nowhere to sleep, would you like to stay at my home?"Huh?

"Really? I don't think I have enough money for whatever you're handing out."Two of the guards came up behind her.

"Lady Aria can't ignore people like you. You should accept her generosity."

"What would you like to do?"

"I accept, thank you for allowing me to your home."

**time skip**

"It looks like Aria brought someone home again."The man said, probably her father.

"It's simply her habit."Her mother said.

"Thank you for having me Sir, Ma'am."I looked at the two guards, they must've been tough.

"No need to be nervous boy. You must be hungry?"

"Yes sir, I haven't eaten since this morning."I told him.

"Then let's eat shall we."

Once food came the four of us sat down in front of a coffee table, I told them why I've came here and what my motives were, he nodded.

"You want to earn money so you can save the village that you've lived with."

"Exactly."

"You do know that within the Imperial Capital it is peaceful. However it is surrounded by three other races. You could be assigned to the international border to fight."

"I've fought before, I've prepared myself for it."

"I see. What impressive spirit! This is exactly how the young should be."

"Did you come from the village all by yourself, Kirito?"

"Yes in fact, I came here by myself so everyone else can work on keeping themselves alive."I remember when I left the village elder gave me a small token that he wanted me to keep, I still have it.

"How noble of you, Kirito."

"Very well, I'll put in a good for you with a military friend of mine, you'll be inducted in no time."

"Thank you, sir. I don't know how I could repay you."

"No need to worry boy, just rest for tonight, you obviously had a long day."

"Thank you."

**time day**

MIss Aria was very into shopping, with the towers full of bags filled with goods it was kinda intense.

"This is pretty ridiculous, how much can a woman buy?"

"It's not just the lady, all women are like this."

"No kidding."

"But anyway, Kirito, look at that."

"What?"

"Out in the distance is the imperial capital's center, the palace."

"That place is huge, that's where the emporer makes all the discisions right?"

"Unfortunately no,"He leaned in,"There's an emperor, but he's only a child. The prime minister controls the emperor from the shadows. And he's the reason why this country rots."

"The min-"He covered my mouth.

"Don't be suspicious, if they hear us they'll have our heads."

"So that's why our village is heavily taxed."

"In the capital, iit's an accepted practice."

"The duty of the Minister must be for his peoples sake, not his own."

"That's why they're here."He pointed to wanted posters, one said Bulat, another said Akame, and the last said Najenda, all with the name Night Raid.

"Night Raid?"

"They're a group of assassins that's terrifying the imperial capital. As the name suggests, they attack their victims at night. They mainly target high-ranking executives and the capital's upper-class. Prepare yourself, just in case."

"Noted."

"Also, can you do something about that?"

"Huh?"It was Miss Aria coming back with a huge pink present box that two guards could barely hold.

"What kind of present is that?!"

**later that night**

"My apologies."I woke up.

"What's going on?"I heard noises, and a chilling feeling, one that was too familiar, murderous intent.

I grabbed my equipment and exited my room, a flash reminder of those wanted posters came to mind.

'No can't be.'I stopped by a window and looked outside. The red moon shown upon 5 figures, 3 girls, 2 guys.

'It is, it's Night Raid.'

"Just because they're wealthy, you'll target this place too?!"I looked outside to see the guards going on the attack.

'What to do? Attack or defend?'I looked to see the big burly guy in the armor and girl who name was Akame (based on the wanted poster) fall from the wires and prepare to attack.

I observed as that Akame girl had a sword and sliced the first guys neck open, the big burly guy threw his spear at another, the last guard ran for it but the small girl in dual pony-tails shot him.

"Defence it is."I ran to find Miss Aria.

I ran through the halls, looking around. I stumbled upon the body of Aria's mother, cut in two and her mangled father. These people are viscious, to kill these people...they must be stopped. I ran outside and saw a large house of sorts, as I entered the clearing I found Aria and a guard.

"Found you!"I said with relief.

"Tatsumi?"Aria asked.

"Good timing. We're going into the storehouse, and waiting for the authorities. In the mean time fend them off."

"Alright, any tips?"I asked.

"Don't get hit by the girl with the Katana, one blow will kill you."

"Got-"Behind me was that exact girl.

I turned towards her, and pulled out Dark Repulsor and Elucidator.

"You will not kill her, Night Raid."She ran to me, she was fast, but I could beat her.

"Not a target."What?

She jumped over me and ran towards Aria. The guard fired at her but she dodged every bullet, and slashed him across the stomache. I ran and just before she was gonna kill Aria I slashed at her, but she dodged.

"You aren't a target, there's no need to kill you."

"But you plan to kill this girl, don't you?"

"Yep."She said super casually, what the heck?!

"'Yep' that's all you have to say for trying to kill her!?"I yelled at her.

"If you get in the way, then I'll have to kill you."

"Then so should it be, I won't let you kill her."

"Is that so? Then I shall eliminate you as well."

"Try."I told her.

'This isn't some girl I can defeat easily, but I have beaten stronger, the Gleam-Eyes, Heathcliff, Death Gun...though I've only been able to do that because of the amount of damage I was able to take, one hit from her and I'm gone...I can do this.

We both charged at the same time meeting swords, I jumped back and slashed at the girl. She blocked again and again, and finally swung at me, but I parried and got a small scratch across her arm as she moved away. I lunged at her unleashing a torrent of strikes at her.

"How can you stomache kiling the innocent, what has the world ever done to make you do this?!"I yelled at her

I knocked her back and got ready, Elucidator turned orange, and Dark Repulsor turning blue. I ran back at her, preparing my sword skill and again started attacking her mercilously. She blocked all my attacks but as I went faster she started loosing it, a hit there and there she was pushed back. She brought her sword up and slashed downwards, but I brought both of my swords into an 'X' and stopped her. Even with her size, she was strong and I had a hard time pushing back. I strained against the force of her Katana as I started to push her off.

"RAAAAAAAAAAGH~!"I yelled as finally pushed her off, gaining the advantage I needed to finish her, a stab in the chest.

"RAAAAAAGH!"I yelled furiously as I pulled back Elucidator and make aim for her chest.

I was a second into stabbing through her when I felt a tug on my collar and was lifted a foot or two off the ground, missing my mark.

"Hey!"I turned around to see what happened, it was the woman from earlier.

"Alright, calm down kiddo."

"What are you-you're Night Raid, aren't you?"I asked as I yanked myself off of her grip.

"Yeah, that's me."

"I GAVE YOU MY MONEY!"

"Young man...you said something about killing the innnocent, didn't you?"She asked.

"What?"

"Will you be able to say the same once seeing this?"She walked to the door and kicked it open, not only was she a Night Raid member but incredibly strong.

"Take a look, this is the imperial capitals darkness."I looked inside, though I wish I didn't

Bodies, everywhere, some clung to the bars of their cells, some split in half from toture machines, others just left to rot.

"W-what is this?"

"They lure people from the countryside with sweet words, torturing them and playing with them until they're dead. This what this household _really_ is."

One girl, hung up by her hands, the hair on her head, her form, it reminded me of Asuna, and that image was forever ingrained into my mind...the thought never leaving...the feeling gut wrenching. I can't allow this to continue.

"The people of this household did this?"

"That's right, since the guards kept quiet, they were just as guilty."

"That's a lie, I didn't even know this place existed! Will you believe the one who saved you or these people?"

"Don't believe her kid."A man in the cell to my left stood there.

"She invited me to stay, and when we ate we lost conscience...when we woke up we were here. Th-that girl tortured us to death, please do what's right."The man fell to the ground crying.

"What's so wrong with that?! You're all worthless hick from the country, the same as cattle! I'm free to do whatever I want to them, aren't I!? Those people had nothing and so I gave them something, my personal playthings!"I walked up to her and back handed her as hard as I could, I rasied Elucidator and was about the bring it down.

'Do it.'The voice rang in my ear, it was none other then Death Gun.

'You aren't any better then a red player.'This time Red-eyed XaXa.

'Be the decider of their fate!'It was Sugou.

I brought Elucidator back, and sheathed it.

"No, I won't stoop to that level, never. I won't kill an unarmed player."I muttered.

"Leave!"I yelled at her.

The look in her eyes told me she was afraid, deadly afraid. She got up and ran, and just before she got out of the clearing she was shot. Her body spewing out blood, and falling limp to the ground. I stared in shock, the final look in her eyes wider then the moon, the last breath she had...the face of death. I clenched my fists, these people did kill mercilously...just like Laughing Coffin. I felt a tug on my collar and I was being dragged away.

"Hey what are you doing let me go!"I yelled at her, but she continued to ignore me.

"Let go of me! I need to support my village, STOP!"She carried me bride style and jumped onto the main house.

"There you are! What were you doing? And why did you let the girl go? And what is that thing?"I looked and saw it was the girl with the gun.

"Our new friend."

"Let me-wait what?"She dropped me.

"You heard me, from now on, you're one of us!"I looked at all five of them.

"Congratulation on becoming a member of NIght Raid."

"And why should I join you?"I asked.

"Let it go. Once she's made up her mind, Leone won't give up."The Katana girl, Akame said.

"As expected, you know me so well...Bulatchii, I'll leave him to you!"Leone said.

"Let go of me! I have no intention of being an assassin!"I yelled.

"Don't worry,"I looked at the knight,"I promise it'll get better."He had a strange feeling to him, one that felt a little too close.

"Wh-what will?"

"Mission complete. Time to return."

As they left with me, I couldn't help but feel morally obligated to join them...but to kill for money...it's no better then what the Laughing Coffin was.

**Hey guys, long time no see. Anyway since school started it's been a pain in my ASS to making new chapters, and Destiny (which is complete shit compared to what we were wanting to be sold on) I've been busy too much to make anything (and I'm lazy too). Anyway, if you like this new cross-over, leave a comment below and tell me if you want more. I like this story so far, Akame ga Kill is a nice anime go watch it. Anyway peace the fuck out guys!**


	2. Kill the Authors Note

**Okay guys, what is up, sorry if you thought this was another chpater. Anyway I have a question for you guys, it may or may not overcome this story or it may go along side it. So a few weeks ago I bought Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (great game, you should get it) but what really fascinated me was the fighting and all the slashing and then it hit me. Akame ga Kill's actual name is Akame ga Kiru, which in Japanese means Akame Slash (if I'm wrong blame wikipedia) and I thought "I could do this, and it'd be supremely badass." But then I thought "But what about all the people who are already hooked onto Kirito and his take on the AGK universe?" which is why I'm here. I wanted to ask your opinion, should I scrap this project and head into a MGRxAGK crossover or keep on with this. OR continue this and do MGR later? I really want to do something with MGR **_**really **_**badly cuz I'm a fan of the MG franchise and Rising just pumped me up with all it's badass soundtracks, and basically everything about it. So, leave your opinion below and I'll decide. Now onto the comments you guys left behind, cuz what's a story without any readers?**

**Guest 1: I can see where you're coming from, I've read plenty of Percy Jackson and Code Geass fics that do the same thing, I guess I just wanted to keep it safe y'know? Don't wanna risk it, but yes there will be deviations from Canon just gotta sort out which things will filtered out.**

**Cade MIstral: Thanks, I just noticed it, my bad won't do it again.**

**ilidio13: We already talked through PM.**

**hi: Thanks.**

**B123: Kirito killing? I can see what you mean, if he really wanted to kill the people who pissed him off he wouldn't have 'such' a hard time with people like Death Gun or Sugou. But he will kill, as we have seen in season 1 & 2 of SAO by killing those Laughing Coffin members. It just goes to show that if you piss him off **_**enough**_** he will kill your ass.**

**Myzor King of War: Well, tell me your thoughts and the next chapter may come.**

**Anyway guys, voice your opinions, and I'll work on the next chpater by tommorrow. Peace.**


End file.
